


Flying

by Flutieflake



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Band, Gen, Music, Musical Instruments, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutieflake/pseuds/Flutieflake
Summary: A poem about what it feels like to play in a band (at least when everyone plays right) and how all of the instruments need each other.





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This was also a school assignment (I think most of these will be, since I like writing poetry but don't write many poems outside of school).

The trumpets come in on the pickup note with the opening  
They play for 2 measures before being joined by the rest of the band  
Just for a measure before the rest  
We are all listening for the percussion now  
‘Please, get this right’  
The snare drum and cymbals sound right on time  
‘CRASH, ugachuga, ta’  
We are all relieved that we won’t need to kill the percussion today  
The conductor makes a triumphant gesture  
Echoing all of our feelings  
The music flows perfectly  
Melody and harmony blending together  
The rhythm guiding us  
This is impossible to put into words  
We flow together  
All depending on each other  
We get lost in the music  
Ribbons of sound all together  
The music comes off the page  
Creating contrasting parts, and unexplainable feelings  
Pushing and pulling, but staying together all the same  
We may be separate, but we are one  
One band, one sound  
Different colors are the different sounds  
Thick and thin, high and low  
Flowing together in a rainbow river  
Our hearts and minds are together  
In this one unique moment  
We all need each other in the band  
This is unlike anything else  
This is flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. No hate please, but constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
